Illusions & Instincts
by InoArby
Summary: A battle has been fought...none of Kagomes' companions know of her location. Except for a certain Daiyokai. Under Narakus' evil clutches, will she suffer a horrible fate? Will she get saved and complete her destiny? What do the gods have in store for our brave young miko and the people whom she cares for. Is Sesshomarus' fate concerning the miko for real? Only time will tell...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its' characters in any way shape or form. All rights to that are for Rumiko Takahashi only. The only thing I claim is the story in which they appear in.

Chapter 1: Unconscious Destiny

The snapping of twigs, crunching of leaves underfoot, and the sound of heavy breathing was all that could be heard. Something had happened, not too long ago, that sent the young miko into a panic of fear and worry.

Taking a quick look behind her as she ran, she suddenly met with the forest floor. Scrambling to get back on her feet, wincing at the pain she felt and cursing under her breath. "Where are they!?" She continued to run, in which she thought was the right direction. Ignoring the pain her body was in, frantically searching for the rest of her companions. "SANGO! MIRKOU! SHIPPO!?" Fearing the worst…she began to panic. "INUYASHA!? KILALA!? Where are you guys!?"

Flaring her powers outwards again, she continued on running fully concentrated. As she followed a turn in the forest trail, she was met with a wall of wind and thrown back against a tree. The force of the blow knocked her out cold, just as her body slumped down against a tree trunk, a wind demoness stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"Hmph, well that wasn't so hard." Kagura peered down at the unconscious miko named Kagome. Feeling displeased for having to deal with the miko, she scowled as she unceremoniously dumped her into one of her demonic feathers. "At least Naraku will be pleased to know that I've successfully captured the miko, though what he has planned is a mystery." With one last glance down at her cargo, she took off to the sky and towards Narakus' hideout.

Unbeknownst to Kagura, a certain demon was watching her from afar as she took flight. Curiously he watched, wondering what rotten scheme she was completing for Naraku this time. Then that's when he noticed a familiar scent coming from the very feather Kagura was on. _"The human wench that travels with the half-breeds' pack." _ He thought to himself. With that realization, Kagura and her captive were out of sight.

Curiosity still piqued, he decided to wander the area and find out why the woman was not with the half-breed. "Hnn…" Breathing in deeply, he caught the faint scent of the filthy hanyou in the breeze, and set off in the direction it was coming from at a leisurely pace.

Sometime later, Sesshomaru knew he was getting closer to Inuyashas' location, as he could catch the scents of the other ragtags from his pack. Few more steps were taken and he was in the clearing; he stopped, surprisingly shocked by what he saw. Of course, his reaction didn't appear on his face; he wasn't referred to the Ice Prince and Killing Perfection for nothing, after all.

Gazing upon the clearing, he took in all that he saw. Five unconscious bodies lay scattered on the battle ridden ground. Numerous trenches were present within the ground, while looking around he could also see downed trees and their branches. What could have happened here? Wasn't Inuyasha strong enough to protect his own pack? Completely bored with taking in the scenery before him, Sesshomaru made his way to where the unconscious hanyou laid. Looking upon the pathetic sight, he made his move to rouse the half-breed awake.

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke as he kicked his detestable half-brothers' side, noticing a twitch of Inuyashas' face he kicked his side again, only this time with a bit more force. Raising his voice, Sesshomaru spoke once more. "Rise, half-breed." Golden eyes glared down at his poor excuse of a half-brother. _"To think fathers' blood runs through his veins…it sickens me."_ He thought, as he watched the hanyou awaken.

Groaning in pain, Inuyasha as he awoke brought a clawed hand to his head. "Damn…that bastard…" Eyes still closed, he used his other arm to bring himself up to a sitting position. "He's gonna…pay for this." He managed to say, before he winced and coughed in pain. No longer feeling as disorientated, Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw his fallen comrades. Just as he was about to speak their names, he noticed a pair of feet out of the corner of his eye. Whipping his head in the direction of them, looking up rapidly, wide-eyed and suspicious as he finally noticed who was standing in front of him.

"Sesshomaru!?" Rapidly standing up, grabbing Tessaiga by the hilt in a defensive stance. "Whad'dya want yah bastard!?" Finally drawing his sword and pointing it at Sesshomaru. "I'm gonna kill you!?"

Unamused by Inuyashas' vulgar attitude, unmoving he started to speak with an authoritative tone. "Cease your barking, half-breed. This Sesshomaru merely desires to know, why you're on his lands." Staring each other down, neither one moved. Sesshomarus' patience running thing, and clearly being tested to its' limits by the hanyou before him. Inuyasha became rooted to where he stood; battling with himself as to whether or not he should answer the cold-hearted daiyokai.

Concentration of both clawed demons was broken, when they suddenly sensed movement. Looking onto the forest floor, Inuyasha noticed his companions, Sango and Miroku waking up. Sheathing Tessaiga swiftly and rushing to their aid, leaving a completely ignored Sesshomaru behind. "Sango! Miroku! You two alright!?"

Inuyasha gently helped Miroku sit up, as he sent a worried glance towards Sango. "Never…better." Miroku replied with a grunt. "Alright here as well…just feel like; how does Kagome put it…ran over by a truck." Sango replied, as she gripped at her thigh and winced at the sharp intense pain. "Think my legs' broken though." Looking around she noticed Sesshomaru, but was more worried of another observation. "Where's Kagome?"

Thoughts= italicized

I hope you all have patience with me…I'll do my best to update quickly. Though between raising my nephews and helping my parents with some financial related business. I may not be able to update right away. Though I am working on the next chapters! I promise you that and once I've edited and revised them to the best of my ability, I'll be posting them up here. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is desired; but, please no hate. Till then see you next time!


End file.
